Welcome 2017 Promotion
1st Half= ---- For our beloved customers with love...♡ '' ''New Year Limited Time Ultimate Promo「Welcome 2017♡ 」 has Started! Promotion Period 12/26/2017 (Mon) 15:00 to 12/31/2017 (Sat) 15:00 (JST) Pack Items 「Welcome 2017♡Promo」 1st Half Limited ♪ Ultimate Deal! Item Pack are Now on Sale ♪ 'Nice Deal Gacha Ticket Pack! ' Limited to one a day For you who wants to enjoy both Gacha & Event * (Items) Premium Gacha Ticket x20 * (Items) Miracle Glasses x10 Nice Deal Gacha Ticket Pack ♡ ※ Purchase it from the "Buy Items" in the Event ♪ 'Ultimate Ticket Pack!' Limited to one a day VIP + Premium Rare Gacha Included ♪ Ultimate Ticket Pack ♡ ※ Purchase it from the "Special Shop" inside the right upper hand ‘Menu’ ♪ Event Get Double "Trend Tickets" at the Coin Promo! Purchase them Everyday ☆ Chance to Get the Ticket that helps you our in the "Snap Contest" Event ♪ 'Purchase Coins and Get Double Bonus Coins' Everyday Available! Nice Deal Bonuses! 'Grand Step Up Rewards!' The Rewards you get from stepping up your Points are now even grander ♪ 'Special Quest Rewards are Grand Too!' Get Smile Points and MAX Charge Drinks by completing the Special Quests! Use the Smile Points to Exchange for Premium Tickets! ※ Check it out from "My Show" > "Quests" ♪ ※ All Special Quests are reset from 15:00pm of each day to the next day 15:00 JST during the Promo. VIP Gacha 'VIP Gacha Re-Released!' The past VIP Gacha, Angel Wing, is back for the 「Welcome 2017♡」 Promo... Re-Released for 1st Half Only ♪ ※ VIP Gacha Tickets can be obtained from Packs and Monthly Grade Benefits. Exchange Points 'Exchange Smile Points for Premium Tickets' Only Now! Exchange Deal for 「Smile Points」 & 「Premium Gacha Ticket」 ♪ 20000 Points -> 10000 Points?! 1 Day Time -> 1 Day 3 Times?! ※ Exchange from "Menu" > "Shop" ♪ Thank You 2016 Promo 1.jpg|Welcome 2017 Promo 1st Half's Banner Thank You 2016 Promo 2.jpg|Welcome 2017 Promo 1st Half's Pack Items Thank You 2016 Promo 3.jpg|Welcome 2017 Promo 1st Half's Events Thank You 2016 Promo 4.jpg|Welcome 2017 Promo 1st Half's VIP Gacha Thank You 2016 Promo 5.jpg|Welcome 2017 Promo 1st Half's Exchange Points ---- |-|2nd Half= ---- For our beloved customers with love...♡ '' ''Many 2nd Half Limited Promos! Promotion Period 12/31/2016 (Sat) 15:00 to 01/04/2017 15:00 (JST) ---- Pack Items 「Welcome 2017♡Promo」 2nd Half Limited ♪ Ultimate Deal! Item Pack are Now on Sale ♪ 'Nice Deal Gacha Ticket Pack!' Limited to one a day For you who wants to enjoy both Gacha & Event * (Items) Premium Gacha Ticket x20 * (Items) MAX Charge Drink x10 Nice Deal Gacha Ticket Pack ♡ ※ Purchase it from the "Buy Items" in the Event ♪ 'Ultimate Ticket Pack' Limited to one a day VIP + Premium Rare Gacha Included ♪ * (Items) Premium Gacha Ticket x20 * (Items) Premium Rare Gacha Ticket x1 * (Items) VIP Ticket x1 Ultimate Ticket Pack ♡ ※ Purchase it from the "Special Shop inside the right upper hand "Menu" ♪ Event Get Double Premium Tickets by Buying Coins ☆ The Coiun Promo days are reset everyday!! 'Purchase Coins and Get Double Bonus Coins' Everyday Available! Nice Deal Bonuses! 'Special Quest Rewards are Grand Too!' Daily Quests and Promo 2nd Half Special Quests are available during the Promo! Get Smile Points and MAX Charge Drinks by completing the Special Quests! ※ Check it out from "My Show" > "Quests" ♪ ※ All Special Quests are reset from 15:00pm of each day to the next day 15:00 JST during the Promo. VIP Gacha 'VIP Gacha Re-Released' The past VIP Gacha, Mysterious Night], is back for the 「Welcome 2017♡」 Promo... Re-Released for 2nd Half Only ♪ ※ VIP Gacha Tickets can be obtained from Packs and Monthly Grade Benefits. Exchange Points 'Exchange Smile Points for Premium Tickets' Nice Deal for Exchanging Smile Points and Premium Tickets Just Like the 1st Half Promo! 20000 Points -> 10000 Points?! 1 Day Time -> 1 Day 3 Times?! ※ Exchange from "Menu" > "Shop" ♪ Welcome 2017 Promo 1.jpg|Welcome 2017 Promo 2nd Half's Banner Welcome 2017 Promo 2.jpg|Welcome 2017 Promo 2nd Half's Pack Items Welcome 2017 Promo 3.jpg|Welcome 2017 Promo 2nd Half's Event Welcome 2017 Promo 4.jpg|Welcome 2017 Promo 2nd Half's VIP Gacha Welcome 2017 Promo 5.jpg|Welcome 2017 Promo 2nd Half's Exchange Points Category:Events Category:Promotions